


little miss perfect

by tfwyn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, rupaul - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Little Miss Perfect, One Shot, Trans Girl, comp het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwyn/pseuds/tfwyn
Summary: Trixie, straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, straight girl, seems to be falling for her best friend, Katya. No, that's absurd for little miss perfect! Trixie can't risk falling off her throne.High School AU based on "Little Miss Perfect" from Write Out Loud.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	little miss perfect

Trixie sits at her vanity blinking, at herself in the mirror, watching as the comb glides through her platinum locks. The familiar ding startles Trixie from her catatonic state. 

**Katya:** Be there in 5 minutes, little miss perfect.

Trixie stands and presses any remaining creases from her freshly ironed pleated skirt. She takes a glance at herself once more before slipping on her flats and bounds down the stairs. Trixie gives her mom a chaste kiss on the cheek and heads towards the door. 

**Trixie:** You know I hate it when you call me that. I'm outside. 

Trixie doesn't even register the time between Katya picking her up and arriving at school. She was too busy daydreaming about the way Katya's hand would feel in hers. Sure, they hold hands, but it’s platonic. 

"Ghosts are fake, like the Moon, or women named Barbara," Katya said, pulling into her assigned parking space.

"Huh?" Trixie responds, coming out of her daze. 

"You weren't listening to me at all, were you Trix?" Katya says with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"No, I was. I’m not sure which part of that I want to pick apart first,” Trixie says, reaching for the door handle. 

“You’re so full of shit. I’ll catch you later. I need a smoke.” Katya says winking at Trixie.

Trixie feels her stomach flip. _You’re just confused_ , Trixie repeats to herself like a mantra.

“Just don’t get caught!” Trixie tells her already half-way across the parking lot.

Trixie _is_ little miss perfect – straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward, straight path. She doesn’t cut corners. She’s always on time _and_ head of the student council. Katya, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. If she wasn’t picking up Trixie, Katya would always run at least fifteen minutes behind. She jokes that she crawled out of the dumpster instead of a womb. Still, they fit together like a puzzle piece. 

Trixie stands at her locker, grabbing the textbooks she’ll need for the first few periods, before her break. Trixie freezes. She heard there was a new girl starting today, but when she passes by, Trixie, she feels her heart flutter. _Wow_. Trixie wants to introduce herself, but she doesn't utter a word. She can’t risk falling off her throne, she’s made it to senior year, and she's going to be damned if she ruins it for herself now. 

Trixie spends most of the day trying to come to terms with her feelings for Katya, _for girls_. Trixie watches the small hand on the clock move excruciatingly slow. Trixie grew up in a small town in Wisconsin that didn’t dare speak of homosexuality. The word stings Trixie’s tongue as if she spit poison, as she thought it. Trixie thought that when her family moved out of the small town, she might begin to accept her sexuality, but instead, she felt more closeted, even three years later. _In love with my best friend_ , Trixie thought. _How cliche_. Trixie didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, especially over unrequited feelings; feelings Trixie wasn't sure if sure she truly had. Then, the bell rings interrupting Trixie of her thoughts.

Katya drives her home in silence. Trixie walks to the front door of her house and turns to wave Katya goodbye, but she’s already left. Trixie's phone buzzes.

**Katya:** Can I come over tomorrow night?  
**Katya:** Senioritis and all, need to catch up on homework.

**Trixie** First, no texting and driving. Second, as long as you don’t “accidentally” forget your homework this time Kat.

* * *

Trixie’s not sure how she and Katya got from Point A to B. Katya dares Trixie to a drinking game for every correct answer Katya gets, Trixie sips, and for every wrong answer Katya gets, Katya sips. Katya went on a five-minute spiel about how Trixie never does anything fun so Trixie gave in. She could take off her crown, for the night. 

Katya takes a sip and Trixie bites her lip.

“What happens to nitrogen when the sun rises?” Katya asks.

“I’m not sure. What?” Trixie responds.

“It becomes daytrogen” Katya says, with a stone-cold face before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Trixie feels everything move in slow-motion. She can feel Katya’s laugh filling up her chest. Trixie almost chokes on the vodka which she’s already doing her best to swallow. 

“I think you deserve to drink solely on that awful pun.” Trixie says her arm out-stretched to hand the bottle to Katya.

“You know I won’t say no to a drink!” Katya says, smirking.

_Her smirk is so enticing_. 

Hours speed by like seconds and Trixie feels herself lose control. Katya is sitting in front of her, head down, studying. Trixie braces herself for what she’s about to do.

“Katya?” Trixie says, timidly.

Trixie waits until Katya’s head perks up and promptly kisses her, her hand gently cupping her cheek. Then, Katya kisses back. 

And then, Trixie, despite her eyes being closed, sees a bright flash. Trixie immediately shoots away from Katya as if she had seen a ghost. Then, she sees the new girl, just outside the window, laughing with a camera. Trixie draws the blinds and she’s too tipsy to begin to think straight.

“How did she find my address? Oh my god. What am I going to do?” Trixie says, her voice cracks. She doesn’t realize she’s shaking until Katya grabs her hand.

“It’ll be okay. We can deny it.” Katya says, staring into Trixie’s eyes.

“But the picture!” Trixie argues back. _Can she read my mind?_

“Trix, we’re just friends, best friends. There’s nothing going on between us” Katya says, her gaze not breaking from Trixie’s.

“Yes,” Trixie swallows, reminding herself of this, “just friends." 

_You’re just confused_ , Trixie tells herself as she lies awake staring at the glow in the dark star decals that seem to be looking back at her. Trixie wishes she could rewind or induce amnesia. Trixie knows denying the truth is easier. Trixie wants to believe Katya, no, she does, believe her when she says there’s “nothing there”. 

Trixie knows that it’s not worth it, not when she’s Little Miss Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the one shot! :)


End file.
